


Insurable Interest

by Playinghooky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Customer Service & Tech Support, F/F, M/M, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: The lives of two coworkers in customer service for a large insurance company aren't so dull after all.Gabe pines after the silver fox, Jack Morrison. Olivia meddles in his affairs while wandering aimlessly through her own life.Everyone finds love eventually, but not before shenanigans are had!Will resume updates in May 2018





	1. How May I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in basically direct response to a post I saw on Tumblr about how there are only three real jobs in fanfiction. Me being myself took this as a challenge and decided to write a fanfiction where the characters have my job.  
> Yes, a lot of the customer interactions are based off real life experiences I've had.  
> In case you didn't already know, Sombra’s name is Olivia Colomar.

Olivia sat, or rather she slouched, in her cubicle, fingers kneading her temples as she held back a long suffering sigh. She had been on this call for twenty minutes, and it didn't sound like it would ever end at this point as the caller continued to berate Olivia about the service fee on her bill.

Olivia composed herself as the tirade seemed to be dying down, “I apologise, ma'am,” ugh, saying that set her teeth on edge, “but we have always had a five dollar service fee on our bills.”

“Well, I want you to waive it!” the woman on the line exclaimed angrily.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, but I am not able to waive the service fee.” Olivia stated with an eyeroll, catching a sympathetic look from the cubicle next to her where Gabe sat.

“I can't believe this, I've been with your company for a long time and I have never had to pay a fee like this before!”

Olivia shot Gabe a look, motioning to her computer screen with a ‘can you believe this shit?’ look. The older man shrugged as if to say, ‘but what can you do’. “Ma'am, you've been paying the fee monthly since policy inception.” Olivia explained, struggling to keep her tone sweet and non-confrontational. “The fee can be avoided by paying the balance in full at your renewal. Or you could avoid future service fees going forward by paying the remaining balance today.”

The woman on the line scoffed, “No one has the money to do that! You people suck every last cent from folks like me, your premiums are already way too expensive, what do you even need five dollars for, what is the service I'm paying for?”

Olivia cleared her throat, it was time to gear up for another round of the same conversation she had been having with this woman for the last twenty two minutes - that she'd had hundreds of times before - “As I've said, ma'am, it costs money to run a business, and one of the things that costs money is processing payments. That is why the fee is charged.” This inevitably started the circuit all over again. The caller would say something to the effect of ‘how can you charge me for paying my bills?’ And then ‘I always pay on time’, Olivia always checked their billing history to confirm this, and nine times out of ten there were several late payments.

This circuit could go on for a long time, depending on the tenacity of the caller or if Olivia was feeling especially patient. However, this call had gone on long enough and it was almost time for her break. “I'm sorry ma'am, but there's nothing I can do about the fee, as I've already explained. Do you need assistance with anything else today?” She was being ballsy, her cheerful tone beginning to slip.

The woman on the line scoffed, “No, I guess I'll have to shop around.”

“Alright, if there's nothing else I can help you with, you have a nice day.” The caller hung up before Olivia could finish her close, and she pulled her headset off and dropped it on her desk, swiveling her chair to face Gabriel who was looking at her with an amused expression. “What are you lookin’ at, old man?” She scrunched up her face at him, sticking her tongue out like a petulant child.

“You could have ended that call fifteen minutes ago.” Gabe stated with a knowing smirk.

“What, you think I like explaining myself over and over again?” Olivia dropped her professional tone feigning indignation with a pout.

“I think you enjoy making a single call carry you up until break.” Gabe shot back, getting out of his chair with a stretch and pulling on his coat. “Speaking of, let's go, I've got lungs to fill with cancer.”

Olivia stood as well, pulling her own coat on with another of her famous eyerolls, “You gotta quit that habit, cabron, you'll repel that tall drink of water with your ashtray breath.” The two entered the elevator and Olivia hit the button for ground floor, smirking as Gabriel opened his mouth to snap something snarky back. However he caught a glimpse of silver hair and the friendly smile of a coworker getting off the elevator opposite and his retort died in his throat becoming instead a sullen growl.

It wasn't long before they were on the street, walking down the sidewalk towards Olivia’s favorite coffee house. Gabe seemed to find his voice now that they were outside the building and away from the majority of their coworkers, “You have to stop bringing this up, I do not have my eye on Morrison or anyone else for that matter.” He lit his cigarette, taking a long drag before adding with a grumble, “You could at least talk a little quieter so you can't be heard across the damn floor.”

Olivia cackled, knocking her shoulder into Gabe’s playfully, “Whatever, Mr. I-call-the-helpdesk-just-to-hear-his-voice. No le saques!” she was rewarded with a puff of smoke blown into her face. Olivia coughed and punched her companion in the arm, “Look, just invite him out for drinks tonight,” she caught the warning glare from Gabe and danced out of the way of another smoke cloud, “Hey! I'm not saying it has to be a date, just invite him out with us as friends!”

The two entered the coffee shop, Gabe stubbing out his cigarette just outside the door, “Maybe.” He grumbled as he followed Oliva to the counter where the barista was waiting with their usual order. Gabriel paid, and at this point they'd done this so many times that Olivia didn't even protest, she just dropped a healthy tip into the jar as she nodded her thanks towards the barista with a wink. “If you embarrass me though, I will never forgive you, and I will never forget.”

Olivia pretended to be offended, “Me? Embarrass you?” she took a sip of her coffee with a smirk, listening to Gabe muttering under his breath. The man liked to posture, but he had been a solid friend at work and never made good on his threats. The two headed out to the café patio, since it was late Autumn it was hardly in use, but since Gabriel liked to smoke they always took up a table in the far corner so he could indulge.

As if on cue, the older man set his coffee on the table and flicked a cigarette out of its box, lighting it as he took his seat. Olivia wrinkled her nose in disgust, but sat opposite him anyways. “Don't give me that look, mija, I know you smoke.”

“Not tobacco,” she retorted, “and you’re changing the subject. I want to know how you’re going to ask Mr. Helpdesk out for drinks-” Olivia grinned mischievously as the older man shot her a withering look, “As _friends_.” She added teasingly.


	2. Hold Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friends for encouraging me and talking me into posting this.

The rest of their break passed by too quickly, or maybe that was because Gabriel was eager to get away from Olivia’s prying questions and incessant teasing. As they walked back from the café Olivia was blissfully silent, linking her arm with his while she scrolled through an app on her phone.

Gabe gently guided her so she wouldn't run into the mailbox on the corner, and kept her from getting run down by any cars as they crossed the street. He would never tell her that she reminded him of a daughter he would likely never have. An annoyingly intrusive daughter.

The older man's brow furrowed as he thought about how easily Olivia had picked up on his… feelings - if he could truly call them that - for Jack. He shook his head ever so slightly, no he wouldn't call them feelings, he could just appreciate another older gentleman with broad shoulders and an easy smile.

“The fuck are you grinning about, old man?” Olivia burst the bubble of his reverie with her abrasive words, and immediately Gabriel dropped his face into his usual resting scowl. “That's more like it, I thought you were coming down with something.” thankfully she did not tease him about Morrison, as they were entering their building through the revolving doors, and Gabe didn't particularly want to have any more conversations about his love life or lack thereof around their other coworkers.

As they prepared to exit the elevator on their floor, he could feel Olivia press into the small of his back with her hand, pushing him forward. As Gabe turned his head to scold her for being impatient he walked into something solid. A lot of things happened at once, Olivia escaped through the open elevator door like a shadow without so much as an apology, and the figure he had been pushed into dropped something on the floor, swearing quietly. The grumpy man swung his head back to the front, about to bark at whoever hadn't been watching where they were going when he realized he had run into none other than Jack Morrison.

Gabe closed his mouth so quickly that his teeth clicked together painfully, and he knelt to pick up the cellphone that Jack had dropped just as the man in question did so. The two men managed to clunk their heads together, even as Gabe’s hand closed around the phone.

“Ahh, that smarts…” He withdrew, rubbing his head with his free hand and holding out the cellphone with the other “Here you go Morrison.” He offered lamely, handing the phone back to a flustered looking Jack.

“Ah, thanks Reyes, I should have been expecting someone to get off the elevator.” Jack accepted the phone, straightening up as well, “You're not hurt?”

“Nah, I've got a thick skull.” Gabriel nearly slapped himself at this oafish admission, what in the hell happened to him when he was around Jack?

“Ah, well, lucky for the both of us then!” Jack laughed, stepping to the left as Gabe stepped to the right. The two men awkwardly continued the dance for a few more repetitions before Jack laughed and put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders, gently moving him to one side so he could exit and Jack could enter the elevator. “Sorry about that, I'm a bit distracted today.”

Gabriel’s mouth moved of its own accord, “Maybe you just need to relax a bit.” He suggested with what he hoped was a nonchalant grin, “Some of us are going to the bar after this tonight, if you want to come.” He couldn't even bring himself to look directly at Jack, instead focusing on a point somewhere on his face.

“That's very kind of you,” Jack beamed, and Gabe thought his heart would leap right out of him with how hard it was beating, “my daughter’s in town though, so I'll have to take a raincheck.”

Gabriel made a noise of understanding, or at least it could have been that. Jack pressed the floor he needed, adding a quick ‘see you’ as the doors began to slide close. A heavy feeling settled in his legs as Gabe began to trudge back to his desk, his mind now trying to process this new information he had learned. He was late back from his break now.

Jack had a daughter, which means he had to have a wife. But he didn't wear a ring - not that Gabe had been looking for one - and never talked about a wife.

Maybe she was adopted. Would that be too much to hope for? Why the hell was he getting so worked up about this anyways? Gabe thought to himself, rounding the corner and shucking his coat off carelessly.

Olivia glanced up from her screens as Gabe dropped into his chair and pulled his own headset on. She didn't say anything, but a moment later his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and saw that he had a text message from her. Gabriel looked over at her in confusion, but Olivia motioned to the phone as if to say ‘open it’.

_ Olivia C: how’d it go? _

He looked up and over at his coworker again, squinting in confusion while he sent his reply.

_ How did what go? _

_ Olivia C: you know what I mean, did you invite him out? _

_ Oh. Yeah. _

_ Olivia C: Aaaaaaaand? _

He didn't respond right away prompting another message.

_ Olivia C: that bad, huh? _

Gabe set down his phone and shook his head at her, signifying he wasn't going to continue the conversation. He already felt like some stupid kid, texting a friend in class about the latest gossip. Gabe grunted in disgust and prayed he would get a call soon so that Olivia wouldn't press him.

Olivia frowned at him, looking pouty but didn't send another message, which he thanked his lucky stars for. He'd tell her at the bar anyways. She seemed to invest herself in her work again, he heard her get a new call, her usual lazy tone transforming into one of professionalism, “Thanks for calling, my name is Olivia, can I get your name and account number?”


	3. Full Coverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo hits the bar. Olivia tells Gabe what he wants to know. A graceful stranger has made an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Theoroark for beta reading and for catching all my comma splices! You can find them here at AO3 under Theoroark (and you'll want to give their stuff a read, it's so good!) Or you can find them on Tumblr at tacticalgrandma.tumblr.com !

“Dios mío!” Olivia exclaimed stretching her arms above her head and extending her spine, several satisfying pops signalling relief. “That was a gruelling day.” 

“Don't be so dramatic,” Gabe chided, “ you didn't even have to escalate a single call today, what was grueling about it?” He pulled his coat tighter around himself, wishing he had just offered to drive them to the bar tonight instead of walking the three blocks from work.

Olivia sighed, exasperated. “It's not the calls, man, it's the monotony! Everyday, it's the same thing, I have two degrees and a fuck ton of useful skills, and yet here I am taking calls at this entry level bullshit. I'm not utilizing even half of my talents, a child could do this job!” she huffed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets sullenly.

Gabriel glanced sideways at her. “Are you calling me a child?” he asked, pretending to be offended. She elbowed his arm in protest, but there was no real force behind it, “Alright, but in all seriousness, it's not your fault the job market is how it is. I bet you could apply within the company and get a better job doing something more your, uh… style.” he said this last bit as though he was unsure exactly what her style was. Was there a job in the company for nosey know-it-alls?

“Aw, Gabe, you do care!” Olivia crooned, clapping her hands together with glee. “But, if I apply out I won't get to see your grumpy face every day.”

“You'll get over me.” He grunted, trying not to look too embarrassed by the scene she was making as they passed others on the sidewalk. The two finally reached their destination, a brick building with a neon sign proclaiming the bar’s name, Le Boi. “Lets get inside so I can drink to forget I come here with you.” he said, holding the door open to allow Olivia to pass first.

She showed her ID to the bouncer who stamped her hand and then did the same with Gabriel. Olivia was already hitting up the ATM around the corner to pull out her ‘drink allowance’ for the night as her older coworker came up beside her, leaning against the machine.

“Why do we come here again?” he asked. The music hadn't started up yet since they always got there just before the drink specials started, so it was easy to hear each other. Soon the place would be packed with people clamoring to see the drag queens and kings performing tonight.

“Because the liveliness rejuvenates your withered old soul.” Olivia shot back, pocketing her wallet and heading straight for the bar. “And because they make their drinks stronger than any other bar in town. Thank god it's the weekend.” She added with a grin over her shoulder.

Gabe rolled his eyes and went to snatch up a couple seats near the pool table. Olivia returned with a tray of shots which she placed on the table between them, “So tonight is about liver failure?” he asked. He counted six shots in total.

“Nah,” she grinned, “it's one part about getting you to cheer up, one part about cheering me up, and two parts about starting our weekends right!” Olivia selected a shot from the tray and set it in front of him, quickly tossing back her own. The burn of alcohol left a numbness in her mouth and throat in its wake. She gave him a pointed look, until Gabe picked up the shot she had set down and threw it back as well. The effects were almost instantaneous. His shoulders relaxed and the older gentleman sighed.

“He has a daughter.” Gabriel said dejectedly, plucking another shot from the tray. It quickly followed its predecessor.

Olivia nodded, “I know.” She was matter of fact, unsure why it was significant. He looked at her quizzically, mouth open in a silent ‘what'. “It's not hard to find out shit about people, amigo.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

A range of thoughts were broadcast across Gabriel's features, and Olivia thought perhaps he didn't know how easy he was to read. Confusion, followed by a hint of disgust, and then curiosity. Curiosity always won out in these kinds of things. Everyone wanted to know something, and Olivia was good at getting dirt.

“What do you know?”

Her face broke into a grin and Olivia leaned back in her chair, beginning to list off the things she knew about a one Jack Morrison. “She's an adopted daughter, nineteen and in the Air Force. Jack was initially her godfather– not the Italian mobster kind– and he adopted her after her parents passed away. He has sole custody.”

She watched Gabe’s shoulders relax further, and the growing noise in the bar couldn't mask his very audible sigh of relief. “Adopted…” was all he managed to say before taking his last shot, slowly this time, more deliberately and less like he was trying to wash down a bad taste in his mouth. “What else?”

“Let's see,” Olivia rubbed her hands together, pulling out her phone to open her notes, “Morrison was married right out of highschool to his sweetheart, they never had kids of their own, they divorced after about three years of marriage, looks like it was a mutual decision, there wasn't a fight about assets, it was downright civil.” She paused for breath, holding a finger up to silence the questions she saw bubbling to the surface of Gabe’s face.

“Hold on, jefe, there's more.” Olivia stated before continuing, “According to my source, both Jack and his ex-wife are on good terms, she's been dating a woman and he's been pretty solidly single since.” she delicately picked up a shot and downed it, satisfied.

Gabriel snorted derisively, “What's your source? You can't have found that all on Facebook.”

“Ay, that hurts, man!” Olivia put a hand over her heart as though she had been struck, “You think I just trawl through social media to get this info?” Gabe quirked an eyebrow and she threw her hands up with a disgusted click of her tongue. “I'll have you know that my info came from as direct a source as I could get.” She paused for dramatic effect, gotta keep them waiting for the big reveal, “His very own daughter.”

“Bullshit.” Reyes slapped the table to punctuate his objection. “How the hell would you get all this from her?”

Olivia looked hurt, but this time it was less exaggerated. “We move within the same circles.” it was all she offered, and then as an afterthought she added lamely, “We play World of Warcraft together.” Olivia snatched the last shot from the tray, downing it with a glower.

She gathered up the empty glasses and placed them back on the tray, pushing it towards Gabe. “Okay grumpy pants, why don't you take this back to the bar and get me something strong enough to make future Olivia hate herself. Plus, the cowboy is bartending tonight, so you'll have fun doing this for me.”

Gabe rolled his eyes, biting back his snarky reply and instead doing what he was told. He returned minutes later with a mixed drink in each hand. The music was pumped up and the crowd had thickened since the two had first got there only twenty minutes ago, but most of the throng was making their way towards the interior bar where the main stage was. It was time for a show.

“Here, Jesse says this is something he made himself.” Gabe called over the din. Olivia accepted the drink, taking a sip from the straw and pulling a face.

“This tastes like ass! What did he call it?”

“High Noon, I think.”

“He's high on something, alright!” Olivia held the glass as though it contained poison, “I'm going to go have a word with him.”

“I'll be out on the patio.” Gabriel raised two fingers to his mouth as though holding a cigarette to his lips. Olivia nodded and then disappeared into the crowd, almost having to fight her way towards the bar.

That was when she saw her.

A tall woman with narrow elegant features and long raven hair that reached her waist even though it was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a dark turtleneck and form fitting dark pants. She looked sophisticated, not like she belonged at a rowdy gay bar on a Friday night. She certainly looked uncomfortable.

The sharp woman’s eyes fell on Olivia, who was definitely staring. She quickly tried to avert her eyes by making a half turn on her heel, was jostled by another bar patron, lost her balance, and sloshed half of her disgusting drink on her own shirt.

“Mierda!” Olivia hissed, assessing the damage to her shirt before glancing quickly in the woman's direction to see if she had noticed, but she was gone.

“Good evening,” a sultry, accented voice said close to her ear, and Olivia jumped, spilling the rest of her drink with a string of Spanish curses, “my apologies, I did not mean to startle you, cherie.” a delicate hand appeared from over Olivia’s shoulder, taking the empty glass from her hand before the owner of said hand stepped around to face her.

The music must have dimmed, or the volume of her own heart beat must have cranked up, because that was almost all she could hear now as a slight flush rose to her cheeks, “Uh, yeah no problem, I wasn't going to drink it anyways.” Olivia replied, watching the slender hand place her glass on a nearby table.

“Allow me to buy you another.” The tall woman didn't phrase it as if Olivia had a real choice in the matter, but she wasn't going to argue as the raven haired woman seemed to make her way through the crowd with ease, despite looking like she belonged at a more upscale establishment, she moved as though she owned the place.

Olivia watched as the woman caught the attention of the bartender and pointed her out. Jesse smirked over at Olivia who flipped him off when she was sure the elegant woman wasn't looking, and then exchanged a few more words with his customer, handing her a drink.

The woman returned just as easily as she had left, pressing the new mixed drink onto Olivia’s hand, “It seems you are a regular here,” she pointed out with a smirk, “the bartender said this was your favorite.”

“And who do I owe my thanks to?” Olivia breathed, trying to keep her eyes from wandering.

“‘To whom’,” the woman corrected with another smirk, “and you may call me Amélie.”

“Thanks, Ame, you can call me Sombra.” Olivia tried to sound casual while mentally kicking herself for giving this woman her battlenet tag instead of her actual name.

Amélie’s eyes flashed with amusement, a single brow arching, “Shadow?” She wasn't laughing, but Olivia swore she could hear the the hint of it in just that one word, “Énigmatique.”

“I've got to keep a certain air of mystery about me.” Olivia, now Sombra, explained, hoping she sounded cool enough. God, this was so awkward, and she hated it.

Amélie sauntered in a slow circle around her, leaning close to Sombra’s ear again “You are doing so well. I am intrigued enough to continue this conversation.”

Holy shit. The taller woman completed her slow stalking circle, but instead of stopping she motioned with a finger for Sombra to follow her through the crowd. The music seemed to flood back into her senses as Amélie glided through the throng of people towards the patio door. Olivia followed as best she could, taking a long swig from her drink. It was a sex on the beach. Jesse really was high if he thought this was her favorite drink, but she wasn't going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, you can follow my Tumblr, playinghooky.tumblr.com sometimes I post snippets of chapters I'm working on, and headcanons!


	4. Quality Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe sulks, exposition happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta reader, Theoroark on Ao3, you should check out her stuff, it's sweet! Also you can check out her blog tacticalgrandma.tumblr.com .  
> Feedback and concrit is appreciated!

Gabriel had tucked himself into a corner of the high-fenced patio, next to one of the heaters. Wrapped in his coat and sucking down cigarettes as if they were the only thing that provided him comfort, he had no trouble in keeping other patrons at bay.

Well, almost all of them. A single twink had tried to chat him up after his first cigarette, and Gabe would have gone along if it had not been for the young man using the word ‘daddy.’

“Sorry kid, I prefer a bit more experience.” he'd said, dismissively. After that incident Gabe had been left blissfully alone to stew over the information Olivia had given him.

Just because Jack hadn't dated or been in any relationships since his divorce, didn't mean that he would even be interested in men. But with the way he dressed at work, all sweater vests and bowties… he had to be at least part of the family.

Gabriel finished his second cigarette, stubbed it out into the ashtray, and pulled a third from his box, lighting it as he let his thoughts continue to wander, this time to the patrons cavorting around the patio. There were hardly any other men his age, and those that were, weren't his type.

These young things didn't know how easy they had it. All they had to do was buy a guy a drink, compliment them a few times and they were going home lucky that night. Had it been that easy in his day? Gabe wondered, thinking back to his younger, more fit body, a club like this but not so bold in name, the smiles of other fit young men pushing drinks at him…

“Jesus, there you go with that creepy grin again,” Olivia once again jarred him from his happy thoughts and back to reality where she was standing in front of him, a taller and more refined woman at her elbow, “Gabe there's someone I'd like you to meet.”

He stuck his hand out, awaiting his proper introduction, the woman shook the proffered hand, much more firmly than her thin and delicate looking hands would have led him to believe. “This is Amélie, we've just met.” Olivia supplied with a grin.

“Gabriel Reyes, it's a pleasure.”

“Charmed.” Amélie nodded in return, “Sombra was just telling me you two come here quite frequently.”

"Sombra?” Gabe, shot a look at Olivia who was trying to subtly motion for him to play along, he wasn't sure if her antics went unnoticed by her new companion, but he simply coughed loudly and continued. “Ah, yes, we come here all the time. The drinks are strong.”

He could almost hear ‘Sombra’ scolding him for being lame, with the look she gave him. He shrugged slightly, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “Do you smoke?” Gabe asked, offering one to Amélie

“Yes, thank you.” The taller woman accepted the cigarette and the lighter. “Forgive me for assuming, but this does not look quite like your favorite place to be.” A thin eyebrow arched inquisitively at him as the lighter was returned.

“Ah, I just come here with OliSombra. I probably wouldn't be here otherwise.”

Sombra laughed derisively, “Don't let him bullshit you, amiga, Gabe is very gay.”

Gabriel continued as if she hasn't spoken. “And what about yourself? This doesn't seem like the sort of place you'd be at.” Now that he was really looking at Amélie, she was a bit more familiar than he had thought. Not because she had been here before, but he had seen her somewhere before.

“You are right, I'm afraid this was a joke played by my company.” The tall woman sighed, rolling her eyes, “Although, the name really should have tipped me off. Le Boi, sérieusement.” Amélie looked amusedly over to Sombra,  who was very obviously staring at her. There was no shame on her face - probably due to the alcohol encouraging her. “The joke is on them, however, as I am managing to enjoy myself.”

Gabe snapped his fingers in sudden realization, his face becoming animated, “You're part of the Lacroix dance company, aren't you?”

Amélie smiled, pleasantly surprised, “Oui, I am the principle.”

“I used to do costume design for them.” Gabriel puffed out his chest out proudly.

“Oh my god, yes, I knew you were just that much gayer than you let on!” Olivia nearly cackled in excitement, “why didn't you tell me you'd been in theater, Gabe? You don't trust me, your confidante?”

“I trust you as far as I can throw you.” Gabe said sourly, deflating a little.

“From the looks of it, that could be quite far.” Amélie smirked, sizing Gabe’s arms.

He flushed a little at the pseudo-compliment. “I guess. But flattery won't get you anywhere if it's directed at me.”

“Ruuuude.” Sombra blew a raspberry at him, setting her empty glass on the table and turning to Amélie. “Can you believe this guy?” She asked, jerking a thumb at Gabriel, “Doesn't trust me with his secret life, can't accept compliments from pretty ladies…” She trailed off with a tsk.

“‘This guy’,” Gabe began, a warning in his tone, “is gonna end up being your DD. So maybe you should be nicer to me if you'd like to make it home safely tonight,  _ Sombra _ .”

She recoiled, crossing her arms with a pout, “Whatever, I'll be good.” Sombra gave one last look at Gabe, a non-verbal question of ‘you gonna be okay?’ which he answered with a slight nod. Satisfied with this, Olivia turned her full attention back to Amélie. “So you're a dancer? What say you and I hit the floor?”

Gabe watched as Olivia wrapped her arm comfortably around Amélie’s waist and coaxed her back towards the door, despite her protest that she was ‘Not that kind of dancer.’ Sombra winked over her shoulder at him as she held the door for Amélie.

Gabe couldn't help the grin he flashed her as the two women disappeared inside. He finished his cigarette, taking the empty glass Olivia had left behind before following after. Someone would need to keep an eye on ‘Sombra,’ he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't follow me on Tumblr (playinhooky.tumblr.com) where I post tidbits about chapters, the bar name Le Boi means 'The Wood' in French.


	5. Average Handle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta Theoroark on AO3, and @tacticalgrandma on tumblr, she kicks ass and also creates great content as well, you should definitely check her out!

Sombra was still a little nervous as she guided Amélie to the dance floor. She got the distinct impression that the ballerina was not used to being led anywhere. As they neared the crowded floor Amélie stilled and Sombra turned, catching an uncertain expression on her face. But as soon as she had spotted the look, Amélie’s face composed itself into an impassive mask.

Sombra stood on tiptoe, placing a hand on Amélie’s shoulder to steady herself so she could speak close to her ear, “If you're uncomfortable we don't have to dance.” She rocked back on her heels to search the ballerina’s expression, which had remained neutral but for the creeping flush in the cheeks.

The corners of Amélie’s mouth turned up in a smirk and she ducked her head to reply, “Perhaps you could put me at ease, by showing me how one dances to this.”

By ‘this’, Sombra assumed she meant the music playing from the gigantic speakers across the room. “Just squeeze my shoulder if you want to stop.” Sombra advised, taking Amélie by the hand and walking backwards into the crowd, pulling the ballerina with her.

Knowing Amélie was out of her element seemed to bolster her own courage, and a grin began to spread on Sombra's face. Still holding onto Amélie, she began to sway, coaxing her a partner to do the same. Hips moving in unison, and bodies rocking to the rhythm, it was a fluid and hypnotic start to their dance, and Amélie seemed to relax into it easily.

Sombra turned, letting the beat wash over her and carry her. She ran her hands through her mohawk trying to find a subtle way to glance behind her and check on Amélie before she felt hands on her shoulders. Her heart began to sink and she about turned around to apologize until Sombra felt the hands travel down her sides before resting at her hips and pulling her flush against Amélie’s front.

The music thrummed through their bodies, or maybe that was excitement. Sombra couldn't tell, but she never wanted it to end. Pressed close together, bodies rocking and swaying, gyrating. At some point the song faded and a new beat took its place, and Amélie still had her arms around Sombra.

She turned to face the ballerina, and snaked her arms onto her shoulders. Amélie’s golden eyes studied her intently as they continued to move and Sombra found herself getting lost in them. She lost track of time, and of everyone else around them. It wasn't until someone drunkenly walked into her that that spell was broken.

The shove she'd taken, pushed Sombra further into Amélie, whose arms tightened around her, steadying. The dance floor was getting crowded, and Amélie wordlessly nodded her head towards the door. Sombra understood and nodded back as she righted herself. She almost hated pulling away from Amélie, as they parted and it was the ballerina’s turn to lead Sombra.

Amélie had them leave the dance floor, past the bar and out into the night. The chill Autumn air raised goosebumps on the exposed side of Sombra’s scalp and she shivered, remembering she had checked her coat with the bouncer.

“You dance pretty well.” Sombra broke the silence, her breath visible against the night.

Amélie chuckled, “You are not so bad yourself cherie. Still, it is a far cry from my favorite dance.”

“I'm no ballerina, but it'd be interesting to see what your preferred dance is.” Sombra smiled, feeling almost out of breath as she caught a sly smile forming on Amélie’s lips.

“The waltz.” She said simply, stepping close to Sombra to take one of her hands, “Place your other hand on my shoulder, s'il vous plaît.”

Sombra obeyed, locked into that gaze again as she felt Amélie’s hand press against the small of her back. They were close, standing in what Sombra assumed was the correct way to start a waltz. On the dance floor their closeness was almost a necessity due to the limited space, but out here in front of the bar it felt strangely intimate.

Sombra opened her mouth to tell her that she didn't know how to waltz when Amélie began their dance. It didn't seem to matter that she couldn't waltz, the ballerina guided her with a gentle push and pull from the hand on her lower back. All the while Amélie’s eyes studied her face.

The dance didn't last for very long, as even a skilled lead couldn't keep Sombra from stepping on Amélie’s toes and nearly toppling them over. The two laughed, still holding each other close. Sombra leaned up, going in for a kiss when her phone started to ring.

“Shit, it's probably Gabe.” Sombra sighed, reluctantly breaking away from Amélie to pull out her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter (even though it was a short one) please leave kudos or a comment! I honest to god get so excited to see any feedback on my works, and your love fuels me.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @playinhooky or my art blog @wanderingcure


	6. After Call Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Thanks a bunch to mjkltoad on Tumblr dot com for fixing my tenses and of course to tacticalgrandma/Theoroark!

Gabe had been keeping an eye on Olivia from the edge of the crowded dance floor until he decided it was too weird watching his coworker gyrate with her dance partner. “Kids these days.” He muttered, edging towards the side of the room where he could prop up against a wall.

With no one to keep up a string of witty banter with, Gabriel pulled out his phone to check the time. An unread message stared back at him from his lock screen. He didn't recognize the number.

_ 555-7665: Reyes, thanks for leaving me your number. Sorry I couldn't come out with you tonight. Next time? _

Gabe squinted at the text message, obviously this was Jack, but when had he left his number? Unless it was Olivia who had given it to him. He fired off a quick response of his own.

_ This is Morrison, right? _

He raised his eyes to the dance floor, trying to find his meddlesome coworker so he could berate her. The buzz of a response brought his attention back to his phone.

_ 555-7665: Yes, sorry. My daughter is coaching me on ‘texting etiquette’ but I'm not a very good student LOL. _

Before he sent another response, Gabe quickly saved the number as a new contact.

_ No worries. About not being able to come out tonight or the text etiquette. We go out to the bar every Friday. _

A string of emojis was the only response have got. Gabe pocketed his phone, he would save that to be deciphered at a later time. Right now he was on a mission to find Olivia and… well, maybe thank her. Or reprimand her. Or both.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Gabriel moved towards the dance floor where he'd lost track of Olivia and Amélie. It was hard to maneuver with his broad shoulders, and he attracted both rude glares and lustful stares in equal measure as he weaved in and out of groups dancing.

"You lost, honey?” a drag queen shouted at him above the din, sliding an arm around his shoulders with a kind smile.

“Looking for someone.” Gabe replied, craning his neck to see the queen's face. She must have been wearing some impressive heels to be towering over him at six feet. Gabe glanced down quickly to confirm. “Damn, are those six inch rose gold gladiator stilettos?”

The drag queen gave him an appraising eye, “You know shoes? You must be part of the family then.” she laughed, a sound that was lost underneath the music of the club. “Why don't you come back to the dressing room?” She asked, pulling Gabe along towards a side door near the stage. “The other girls asked me to get the ‘sulky straight man’ off the floor, we've got to go show them what's what!”

Gabriel didn't so much follow as he was gently and firmly led into the back room that served as the dressing room for the drag performers. Belatedly, Gabe realized he had never actually watched the shows out here, despite being a regular. He was always either on the patio chatting with Olivia or at the bar teasing Jesse.

There were tables and mirrors and a small booth with a curtain for those that still had some modesty. “Girls!” the queen that still had her arm around his shoulder trilled, everyone ceased their chattering and affixed their eyes on Gabe expectantly, “You have gravely offended this gentleman.”

Gabe coughed, his face heating up, “I'm not offended, i'm just-”

“Girls, this man,” the queen continued, placing her free hand on Gabriel's chest, “is a god damned homosexual.”

“Whaaaat, no way, look at his clothes, Zen, he's got no style.” someone from the back piped up.

“I just came from work, I didn't know there was a dress code.” Gabe rolled his eyes, “At least I’d have the common sense to hide the zipper to my body suit if I were wearing one.”

“Oooooooh, shady!” the queen next to him- Zen, the others had called her- squealed and patted Gabe's chest once more before releasing him. “I've been telling her to brush up on her sewing skills for ages! See, girls we really do have a bona fide queer on our hands here!”

Zen gasped suddenly, turning to look at Gabe with a serious expression, “Oh, where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Madame Zen. The girl who’s outfit you clocked is my drag daughter Kitsuna 500.” Kitsuna waved from across the room, adjusting her neon green wig in a mirror.

“And over here we have Jupiter Phuckit,” a tall blonde wearing an 80’s-esque aerobic suit wiggled her fingers at him, “Synitha Sanchez,” a thicker queen wearing a bejeweled gown and big hair beamed in response, “with Tyona Diamond.” a rail thin queen with a garment made of black leather straps winked in acknowledgement.

“I'm Gabe, and it's nice to meet you all, but have you seen a shorter woman with a Skrillex haircut? I really need to find her.”

The girls looked at eachother, shaking their heads, one pressed a beer into Gabe's hand, and Zen pulled him over to a loveseat against the wall, “Honey, none of us are lookin’ for girls. You're barking up the wrong tree.” Gabriel sighed, taking a swig of the beer he'd been given and pulling out his phone.

“Is everything alright?” Zen placed a manicured hand on his knee, and the look in her eyes was of genuine concern.

“Well, since my wingman went and found a girl to fawn over, maybe you can help me decipher this?” Gabe held up the phone, Jack’s message of emojis on the screen.

Zen observed the near-hieroglyphic message for a moment. “This is an unusual combination. I don't see any eggplants, so it can't be a booty call.”

“Eggplants?”

“You know,” Kitsuna began, taking a seat next to Gabe and peering over at the phone as well, “it's big and it's dick shaped.” she explained. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Gabe shook his head. “He's a coworker.”

Zen and Kitsuna exchanged a look with knowing smiles before Kitsuna spoke again. “But you'd like to be more?”

“No!” Gabe quickly interjected. “I mean, yes, but I just want to know what all these emojis are supposed to mean.”

“Alright, Kit, leave the poor man alone.” Zen swatted the other queen on her thigh before turning her attention back to Gabriel between them. “Let's have a better look then, what's the context of this conversation?”

Gabe opened the conversation again, holding his phone so the others could see, “I invited him out tonight, he couldn't make it but said that he's try to next time. I told him we go to the bar every Friday, and this is what I got in reply.”

Madame Zen tapped a long finger against her chin, and gave wondered how she didn't smudge her makeup in the process, “Hmm, well there's a speaker icon, a thumbs up, and three grinning faces.”

“Sounds good.” Kitsuna said lazily.

“What sounds good?”

“That's what the message says, sounds like you've got a date next Friday, big guy,” Zen clarified, patting him on the knee again.

“I'm too old for this.” Gabe grumbled, taking another long swig from his beer.

“Don't sell yourself short,” Zen said, giving his knee a squeeze before leaning back into the loveseat she she could reach for her own drink. After a few thoughtful sips, she spoke again. “Tell us about your friend Jack.”

“We’re coworkers,” Gabe shrugged, “Jack has always been helpful, he helped train me for the job.”

“Do you have a picture of him?” Kitsuna asked, seeming to take interest in the conversation again.

“No… but he's not bad looking.” Gabe couldn't help the grin spreading on his face. “He's ex-military. Still got the physique and everything. He's gone silver though, and his smile is…” Gabe stared almost dreamily into space, remembering the first time he'd seen Jack smile at him.

“Honey, you're drooling a little.” Zen joked, snapping him back to reality. “Sounds like quite the catch!”

“Yeah, we hadn't really talked outside of work before this,” Gabriel admitted sheepishly.

“And tonight you finally drudged up the courage to give him your number! Oh, it's like a fairytale!” Zen exclaimed happily.

“Well, no I didn't give him my number-” Gabe realized with a start, “Oh shit, what time is it? I've got to find Olivia and tell her to stop trying so hard to make things happen between Jack and I.”

“Isn't this what you wanted?” Kitsuna gave him a questioning look.

“I don't know,” Gabe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Maybe. But on my own terms.” he pushed himself up from the couch, rocking on the balls of his feet. “It's late though, and I'm supposed to make sure she gets home safe anyways.”

“A responsible man, Jack will be lucky to have you.” Zen said cheerfully, giving Gabe a pat on the rear, “Hope to see the both of you at the show next Friday!”

Gabriel smiled and nodded, “It was nice to meet you, Madame. And thank you, for the talk.” He was already dialling Olivia as he made his way towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't call the phone number, it's fake lol. Thanks again for your patience with me, I've got lots of different projects happening right now and my time management skills are next to nonexistent.   
> If you liked my writing please consider leaving a review! If you think I need improvement I encourage you to leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to be a dear and beta for me, you can send me a message at playinhooky.tumblr.com


End file.
